All I Wish for Christmas (Len X Reader)
by InfernityChick
Summary: A simple evening out Christmas shopping takes a sudden turn for the worse and turns into a tragedy. Will a Christmas miracle be able to save (Y/N) or is it already too late?


I walk the familiarly lonely path that lead to the hospital that I walk everyday. As I arrive at the hospital, I sign in as a visitor and walk down the nostalgic hallways that smelt of sterol chemicals. While I walk, I think about the person I'm going to see. Her name is (Y/N) (L/N), and she is my one and only love. For all my artificial robot life, I have been surrounded by fangirls, but (Y/N) is different than other girls. She is so kind, funny, beautiful, and smart. (Y/N) doesn't care that I'm an android created for human entertainment, she excepts me for who I am, and that's all I've ever wanted. All of the other Vocaloids, especially Rin, first told me that I shouldn't get close to her, but then they met her and now they absolutely adore her. I soon arrive at (Y/N)'s hospital room and sit in the uncomfortable chair near her bed. Her condition hasn't changed and she's still unconscious. If I didn't know better, I'd think that she is just sleeping peacefully. I look at her and see the black ribbon, that normally pulls my hair back, is still tied in a part of her (H/L) (H/C) hair. I had put it in her hair, so that even if I'm not there in her hospital room a piece of me always is. She's the light of my life, but that light is growing dimmer day-by-day. About a month ago, there was an accident and (Y/N) was hospitalized and fell into the coma she's in now. I still remember that day like it was yesterday...

 _(Y/N) had convinced me to go early Christmas shopping with her, so we walked to the mall nearby. The only thing was that it snowed early this year and was only 10 degrees outside, so of course the news said be careful because roads were icy. We just finished shopping and we started to head home. As we were crossing the street, a car skidded on an ice patch and went out of control. I was right in the way of the car's path, literally a deer in headlights._

 _"Len!" I heard (Y/N) scream and I felt a hard push on my back, making me practically fly to the other side of the road. After the initial shock ebbed away I quickly looked back to where I was once standing, only to see the most horrific sight I have ever seen. (Y/N) was laying a rapidly growing pool of blood in front of the now stopped car._

 _"(Y/N)!" I called out as I quickly ran to her side. Once I got to her, I immediately broke into tears. She had a lot of cuts and bruises, but the injury that caused me to become sick to my stomach was the large gash on her stomach that was pouring out blood. I quickly took off my jacket and put pressure on her stomach wound, though it seemed to do little to stop the blood flow. I heard the car that hit her door open and someone step out of the car near us._

 _"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" the person who was driving the car cried frantically. "I'll hurry and call an ambulance!" At this point, I felt so numb. I had no idea what was going on anymore. All I knew was that (Y/N), the girl I love, was dying right in front of me and that there was nothing I could do. Soon an ambulance arrived to take (Y/N) to the nearest hospital. After a short ride, (Y/N) was hurriedly rushed into the hospital and into the closest open operating room. One of the doctors told me to stay in the waiting room and that they would do all they could to save her. It had felt like forever before one of the doctors came out of the room and came to me._

 _"You were with the young lady from the car accident correct?" he asked me. All I could do was nod, fearing for the worst. "Well, I can tell you that she is now out of surgery and everything went well." he said and I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding in. "However, the bad news is that she has fallen into a coma and we don't know when of even if she'll wake up. I'm sorry we couldn't do more." The doctor said sympathetically. I felt like my whole world was crashing down. Not even a few hours ago the two of us were having a great time laughing and being together and now this happened... "Would you like to see her?" the doctor asked me. I quickly nodded my response. He took me down a hall and directed me to the room on my right and told me she was in there. He then turned and left, probably to attend to some other patients. I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. I took a few steps into the room and almost broke down completely. (Y/N) was extremely pale, had bandages running all along her arms and mostly likely her legs that were covered by the thin hospital blanket and there were wires and machines everywhere. I slowly walked over to her side and sit in a chair near her bed. I took her hand in mine and felt the coldness of her skin._

It was truly an accident, but that didn't make the pain in my heart go away. All I wish for Christmas is to see (Y/N) smile at me again. To be able to see her beautiful (E/C) eyes that shine brighter than the Northern Star is all that I ask for, is that really so selfish. I would pray to anyone that would listen at this point: God, Santa, the Tooth Fairy, anyone who would hear my pleas and save her. I carefully take her hand as I did the fist day she was here while feeling the same coldness I felt that day as well.

"(Y/N)... I love you, I really do. I love you so much that it hurts not having you by my side. I feel so alone when your not with me. Please, you have to wake up... don't leave me. I'll do anything, if you stay." I said as unstoppable tears begin to roll down my cheek. I decide that I have nothing to lose, so I decide that I will sing (Y/N)'s favorite song 'Falling, Falling Snow'. At first, I was able to quietly sing the song, until I sing a certain part of the song.

 **"The days I spent with you flow through the passing seasons,**

 **The memories filled with laughter become a transient image,**

 **Your appearance starts fading in the congestion,**

 **'Please don't go,'**

 **My feelings become a fragment in the snow."**

I softly sing as fresh tears run down my face. It's strange, I thought I had run out of tears the day of the accident. Once I finish singing, I look to see that she is still unconscious. I can't hold in my tears anymore. I can't fight the fact that she's not going to wake up anymore. Suddenly, I feel a cold, soft hand reach my cheek and tries to wipe away my tears.

"Please don't cry Len..." the melodic voice I thought I'd never hear again says. I lift me head to see beautiful (E/C) eyes looking into my ocean blue ones.

"(Y-Y/N)..." I say, totally dumbstruck. (Y/N) weakly smiles up at me. "(Y/N)!" I cry happily as I quickly, but still gently, hug her.

"L-Len!" (Y/N) says flustered as a small blush creeps onto her cheeks. I bury my head into the crook of her neck as joyful tears fall from my eyes and onto her shoulder. I can feel her slowly wrap her arms around me and hug me back. I wish we could stay like this forever, but I guess being able to hold her again is good enough for me. And, all I can think right now is: _'This truly is a Christmas miracle...'_


End file.
